


Happy Halloween

by Lesbian_Propaganda



Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Halloween, bisexual Amelia because fuck you, just a self indulgent vignette thing, justice for amezona, my absolute otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Propaganda/pseuds/Lesbian_Propaganda
Summary: The Peds ward has full-sized candy bars.





	Happy Halloween

“Amelia Shepherd, put that candy bar down.”

Amelia’s head jolted up, guilt written all over her face. “Wasn’t me.”

Now, stealing from sick kids was not something Amelia liked to do often. It wasn’t even that she was stealing from _them_ , and it wasn’t really her fault. Rumour had gotten round that the Peds ward handing out free, full-sized chocolate bars to, well, anybody. And _sure_ , it was immoral, but she knew for a fact that half of the kids who’d taken them weren’t even patients. She had done the reasonable thing at _first_ and sent Deluca up to grab her some, but apparently his idea of good candy was Hershey’s dark crap. After scolding - no, _educating_ him for 15 minutes on what _real_  candy was, she had decided to take matters into her own hands, heading up to the Peds ward herself.

What she _hadn’t_  counted on, however, was the fact that somebody might be keeping guard.

Somebody with blonde hair and magical dimples.

“Come on, Amy, really?” Arizona rolled her eyes, amused smile on her face. “Those are for the _kids!!_ ”

“Yeah, well... Oh, come on!!” Amelia huffed. “What did you expect?! This is what you get when you buy full-sized candy!!”

“Oh, it’s _my_ fault, then?” Arizona laughed.

“Yes!!” Amelia claimed, quickly stuffing the bar in the pocket of her lab coat. “Blame the system!! Not the... wait, what’s that saying?”

“I’ll make you a deal.” Arizona giggled, stepping closer to Amelia. “I will pretend that I didn’t see you take that snickers bar.”

“If?” Amelia took a step closer herself, until their noses were practically touching.

“No ifs. Think of it as a present. For being the best girlfriend I could ever hope for.”

“Well, I _am_ pretty incredible...” Amelia grinned, one hand lifting up to cup Arizona’s cheek.

“And modest.” Arizona teased, tilting her head to rest in the palm of Amelia’s hand, dimples poking out.

“Oh, you know it.” Amelia laughed, thumb poking at the blonde’s aforementioned dimple playfully.

“I love you.” Arizona leaned in and quickly captured the shorter woman’s lips in a kiss, both of their pairs of bright blue eyes fluttering shut.

“Mm... I love you more, sunshine.” Amelia broke the kiss, the faintest of blushes on her face. “Now, I... Have a patient.” She backed away, sneakily grabbing another bar from the bowl behind her.

“Aww... You really have to go so soon?” Arizona pouted.

“Sorry, baby.” Amelia shrugged apologetically, smiling. “I’m a big badass neurosurgeon. I can’t just trick-or-treat all day.”

“Right. You only have the time to steal _two_ of my candy bars.” Arizona laughed, clearly not oblivious to Amelia’s plan. “Get outta here, thief.”

“Hey! I may be a thief, but I’m _your_ thief.” Amelia hummed.

“Take another bar, and you won’t be mine much longer.”

“Point taken.”

“Oh, and one more thing...” Arizona closed the gap between them again, quickly planting a kiss on Amelia’s nose. “There we go. Now, go be a big badass neurosurgeon.”

“Happy Halloween, blondie.”

“Happy Halloween, little miss pain in the ass.” 


End file.
